My Husband, The King
by Serenity Red Eclipse
Summary: Endymion is taking over the Dark Kingdom somehow with Metalia's powers and now he won't let Usagi leave. Can she bring Mamoru back or will she forever be stuck with the evil King as his wife?
1. Form a Plan

One after another one. Every day that turned into weeks and then they bled into months, they failed.

Beryl was not a happy Queen. She's nearly beaten the last general to death over his faliures, along with a few of the youma that dared to cross her path during her time of rage.

The only good thing just happened to be the fact that Beryl still held control over Endymion. He was defiant with her at times, mainly since his focus was clearly on the Moon Princess and getting the Silver Crystal.

Beryl stormed into the meeting room of her castle, where Endymion was already there, observing old manuscripts from the library. "Another failure has occured. Kunzite just cannot handle doing his job properly and the moon brat is still running around!" She appeared to throw a fit like a child, as Endymion thought that's what she looked like. A child with toys she doesn't know how to handle them.

"Well, that sounds like a personal problem." He never even glanced up fron the manuscripts. It infuriated her further.

"Okay then, Endymion. If you're so clever, why don't you come up with a plan to kill the moon brat and her little underlings? Hm? How come you haven't stolen her crystal yet?!" She yelled. "If you cannot come up with a plan to get that crystal by the end of this week, I'll make sure you stay dead this time!"

He smirked at this. "So does this mean that anything I do to achieve this goal is fair game?" He asked, a smug look on his face.

As angry as she was with him, she was still fairly smitten with the man. "Yes, fine. Whatever you need to do that is necessary for our ruler Metalia in getting that crystal."

InternaIly, Endymion frowned at this statement. He could care less about Metalia. His only interest was getting the crystal to regain something he had lost. He just couldn't remember what he was looking for.

"Alright then, 'your highness.'" Even the nearby youma could hear those air quotes. Beryl left the room, leaving Endymion to his thoughts.

_"This woman cannot manage to do much on her own without manipulating others... As powerful as she is, she doesn't put it to good use." _He walked through the halls of the castle, dark interior decorations at every turn. The Prince eventually came to the room of the coffins where he saw the jewels of Jadite, Nephrite, and Zoicite through the glass. There was forth one prepared for Kunzite.

He did not know why, but this made him angry to a certain degree. Kunzite could be incompetent, of course, but to be prepared to kill him upset the prince.

Endymion knew he never really held any feelings of friendship towards the general, but something was different.

_"He plan is to take over with Metalia, who will, with no doubt about it, betray her."_ His mind figured. Then a smirk slowly creeped onto his face.

"Perhaps if one were to... get rid of her, in a way... and just take all of Metalia's power..." They had no idea what they were doing. The problem that they were in this who operation needed to be taken care of.

He was certain he needed the crystal to do it, but the Moon Princess wouldn't just hand it over.

She was going to be dragged here if need be, he decided.

Usagi skipped happily to Hikawa shrine, as late as ever. So far, today had been one of those days where things just tended to go right. English had a substitute, so the teacher did not notice her sneak in or that Usagi had marked herself present since she came in after roll was taken, one of her tests was postponed and moved to a date for next week, and her mother, along with Makoto, had made her a nice big lunch.

She knew she'd get an earful from Rei, but hey, not even she could bring down her mood.

Walking to the door, she slid it open and her smile instantly fell. She wasn't greeted by the girls, but by Yurichiro talking with... Endymion.

Now, seeing him after the past few months of him trying to kill her, that brought her mood down.

"Oh, hey Usagi!" Yurichiro greeted, seeing as he heard the door open.

"Hey, Yurichiro... Um, where are Rei and the others?" Usagi asked, feeling Endymion's eyes in her, but she focused her attention on the other male in the room.

"Oh, right, they actually went to look for you. Said it was something urgent."

She understood why. "I took a different route from my usual one... Okay. I'll l go look for them! Thanks!" She took one glance into Endymion's red eyes before taking off to go find the girls.

It didn't take long, she found them outside of Crown, talking loudly.

"Girls! Sorry! I took a different route than the one I normally take..!" Rei rolled her eyes, but then her face switched to a serious expression.

"Endymion--!" Usagi interrupted her.

"Is in the city... I know..." She sighed. Thinking about it did not help her at all. She loved him and missed him, but he's been forcefully pushed into the dark by Beryl.

"Okay, glad you know. So what are we going to do about him?" Minako asked, checking around them, making sure no one was listening.

"Let's go the the... center. It's better to speak in secret." Ami spoke up. "Minako, isn't there a back way to the center?"

"Yes. Of course."

After the got to the Command Center below Crown Arcade, they discussed the matter that is Endymion.

Usagi tuned out most of the conversation as her mind wandered to the memories of Mamoru Chiba before the whole thing happened.

The day she lost him to the Dark Kingdom. It made her cry everytime she thought about him.

"Odango Atama!" Rei shouted in her ear.

"Gah! Sorry!" She smiled and blushed a bit, embarrassed.

"We're on high alert now! A youma has been released into the city!" Rei said. Usagi immediately stood up with them and they transformed before heading into the area where the youma was causing terror.

"Welcome, Sailor Guardians!" The jumbled voice of the youma proclaimed. Endymion looked over the chaos from a building above them, eyes on Sailor Moon.

He was sure to send in a youma that could easily be defeated. All he needed to do was follow Moon to wherever she goes when she's done doing whatever it is she does for the day.

Endymion assumed it would be planning intensely on how to take down the Dark Kingdom.

After he saw her be the lastone to detransform, he followed behind the group from a reasonably far distance so he wouldn't be noticed.

The few things he did not expect to see of the leader of the scouts was to see her go into a place called "Crown" and devour an entire meal within a few minutes.

It amzed and confused him.

After he saw the girls part ways, he stayed his distance as he followed the Moon Princess back to her home.

How none of the other generals thought of this, he had no idea. Once he saw her enter her house, he jumped down and hid by the wall. He noticed the name plate read "Tsukino" and he figured he had enough information for now. He may just make a visit soon.

After all, he needed to get rid of Beryl soon.

Usagi couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable as she made her way home. The feeling of being watched never left her, and she felt wary, even when entering her own house.

"Usagi. I heard about what happened from Minako..." Luna said as the girl closed the door to her room.

"Yeah..." Usagi collapsed onto her bed, wondering what he could suddenly want. What the evil witch sent him to do.

She finished some of her homework, got ready to rest for the day, and climbed into bed, the feeling of eyes on her never leaving.

Endymion watched before his plan had formed and finalized in his mind. He smirked before disappearing, teleporting back the the Dark Kingdom and him figuring that he'll act the next morning, so he can hurry up and get this plan in action.

**_I know it's stupid to start a new fic when I planned on bringing back "Personality Swap" and "Sailor Who" is also being worked on. This idea has been in my head for a long time._**


	2. You what?

Usagi felt restless, tossing and turning in her bed. She was sure to move Luna to the table so that the poor cat could actually sleep instead of dealing with her and her current incapability to sleep.

She sighed lowly before getting up and creeping out of her room to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass and began to fill it with water.

"You got real sloppy, you know?" The glass fell and shattered at her feet before she could take a sip. She only turned her head since moving would possibly cause her to cut her feet and that was the last thing she needed.

"Sailor Moon, the supposed leader of the scouts, got sloppy with her identity." Endymion taunted. She could see the smirk upon his face.

"I never said I was perfect..." She couldn't continue looking at him. He had Mamoru's face and voice, but the two were nothing alike. "So... What brings you to my house at... " Her eyes gazed over to the clock. "Four in the morning?"

"I just have a... plan, in store. It involves getting rid of Beryl and Metalia..." He spoke, walking towards her as her back was facing him.

The sound of his shoes making the glass crack a bit alerted her of his movement. "Really? You expect me to believe you'd go against your queen?" She crossed her arms, aware of his closeness to her back.

"Not really. However, trusting me will be the key to their destruction..." He whispered into her ear.

"So what...? I can't trust you no matter what. How do I know you won't just kill me?"

"You don't. It's a leap of faith." His voice was closer.

"... If I don't, I assume you'll threaten to hurt my family and friends...?" She leaned away from him, trying to not let him try distract her thoughts.

"Most likely, yes." She sighed at his reply.

"Figures... Just let me leave a note..." Usagi went to move before remembering the glass and she held her foot up, afraid to put it down. "Aw come on...!"

Endymion rolled his eyes before picking her up and placed her in an area with no glass.

"Thanks...?" She grabbed a pen, a sticky note, and she wrote about how she was going to spend the night at Rei's because of a weird dream she wanted her to decipher. A stupid lie, but whatever.

"Grab your crystal first." Endymion demanded after she stuck it to the table.

"Clean the shards first." She demanded back. He frowned, but snapped his fingers and the shards were all gone. Then Usagi smiled, satisfied, and slowly walked to her room so to not wake her family or Luna.

Speaking of the cat, she saw the aforementioned feline in a deep sleep and she gently pet her before grabbing her brooch and walking down the stairs to an impatient Endymion.

"I got it. Now what?" He grabbed her arm and immediately teleported them to the Dark Kingdom castle. "What are you..!" He covered her mouth with his hand and pushed her small frame onto a nearby wall with his taller form.

"Shut it, Princess! You don't want to be caught, do you?" He growled through his teeth. Usagi shook her head and moved his hand.

"Fine! Just take me to where I can get rid of them!" She whisper-yelled at him, already agitated from lack of sleep.

He sighed, knowing this would be a very difficult morning for him. This girl just knew how to mess with his head, and he wasn't sure how to feel about it.

Using his cape and height to his advantage, he snuck the girl into his living quarters. She huffed the whole time about it, but quietly, so no youma heard.

"Why take me here? I thought you'd just poof us to Metalia, and boom! She's gone." Usagi dramatized with her hands. She mooved to look around and she noticed the dark decor and couldn't help but frown.

"It's a matter of just getting you in there quickly so you can deal with both of them at once..." His focus was on her sudden frown.

"That it?" She asked, not noticing him.

"Yeah... sure..." He shook his head and looked away from her.

_"What is going on?" _He wondered.

"Okay. Do you know when Beryl and Metalia will be in the same room?" She inquired.

"Are you just full of questions...?" He asked, exasperated. She crossed her arms and he sighed. "She typically tells me telepathically. It happens often."

"Hm... okay." Usagu figured she ought to not ask anymore questions.

_"Right now... I have a clear shot of him.. I could purify him here and now... but maybe he'll notice my movements if I suddenly transformed and used the Silver Crystal on him." _She stared. _"Maybe after this with Beryl and Metalia..."_

"Does something interest you about me, Princess?" He smiled smugly. She realized she was staring at him.

_"Well, he noticed that..."_ She blushed a bit before turning her back to him.

"It's nothing that concerns you!" She declared and after that, she heard him chuckle a bit.

Then things went quiet for what felt like forever.

_"Hm... I may need to keep tabs on her if I let her go free after this. Or not." _Endymion stood up, something forming in his hand.

He proceeded to grab her left forearm and ordered her to release her fist. Once she finally agreed to do so, after a few minutes of defiance, he slid a black ring onto her wedding ring finger.

"What... um... what is that for...?" She asked, blushing a bit seeing as is was the hand where a wedding band would usually be placed.

"Just in case." He said plainly before walking back to his bed.

The ring adjusted itself to grip to her finger, but not stop circulation of the blood. He also made so that only he could take it off of her, which she found out by trying to remove it with no success.

"You'll just have to see it as a form of commitment to our promise." Of course he saw her trying to take it off. "Much like any wedding ring."

She turned a little red. "You think you're really friggin funny, don't you?" She said through gritting teeth. "If that's the case, you ought to have one too...!"

"Oh please, I don't--" She cut him off by yanking his left hand and holding his hand in both of her hands as a bright light emerged between the spaces of her fingers. Once it died down to nothingness again, she removed her hands and he now had a golden colored ring on his wedding band finger.

"There. Now we're even." She smirked as she held up her left hand. Endymion was once again wondering whether he should be amazed or confused.

"_What is this power of control she seems to have...?"_

Then something spoke to him mentally. "They're together now. Don't transform, unless you can't use the crystal just... like this." He motioned to her in her pajamas.

"I've never tried... But thanks for the idea!" She just smiled at him as if he didn't force her here nearly half an hour ago.

Summoning her Moon Stick with the Silver Crystal on it, he covered her with his cape and they made their way into the room where Beryl and Metalia conversed about taking over.

"Endymion... What suddenly brings you here...?" Metalia's voice echoed as they entered the room. "Have you important news...?"

"Of course. I'd have no other reason to be here if I didn't." He could feel the young girl behind shiver, either from the cold or fear.

"Then speak, boy!" Metalia grew impatient.

"Oh speak nicely to him! He brought you a gift after all." Sailor Moon appeared from the other side of Metalia. Using the Moon stick, she aimed the bright glowing power at the mass of darkness.

"Sailor Moon!" Beryl yelled, angry. She turned to Endymion to order him to attack but found that he had moved behind Metalia as well.

Sailor Moon sent a blast of the purifying light through Metalia, severely weakening her, and the other end hit Beryl straight on.

Youmas began to emerge from the walls, here to come to the defense of their Queen. Moon moved to purify Beryl quickly and was mostly surrounded by youma.

She looked around her to make sure to keep an eye on them as her crystal worked to cleansing Beryl of the darkness.

Once she realized that Beryl was successfully clear of Metalia's evil, she turned to look at the youmas, who all just stood there. Unmoving aside from blinking and breathing.

"They aren't attacking..." It worried her more than it confused her. Then she realized that Endymion was oddly quiet. Detransforming with no reaction from the youmas, she moved past them to look and see how Endymion had a dark black crystal shard.

Uh... what do you got there, Mamo... uh Endymion...?" She asked, worried.

"Metalia. In one of the books I've read while being here, entities without physical bodues can be contained forever in an object. I chose to use this shard that Zoicite dropped when he was killed." He was observing the shard, all of the power in the shard of Metalia just seemed to run through his body after that point.

"So... want me to..." She held up her Moon Stick. He shook his head.

"I'll keep it the way it is... but if you don't mind..." He held out his free right hand. "I'll be taking the Silver Crystal too."

Usagi gripped at the jewel in her left hand tightly. "You... what?! That wasn't what we agreed to, Endymion." Her voice was stern.

"I know, but you're in my domain, Princess."

"That's stupid!" He could see the crystal's glow in her hand as she felt it's warmth.

"Don't make this more difficult than it needs to be." He took a step closer to her. She was not backing down, however. Holding up her left fist that held the Silver Crystal and they both watched as the light diminished in her hand.

"If you're so keen..." She opened her hand for him to see a small amount of light disappearing into her palm. "You'll never get it now."

He frowned before grabbing her arm harshly. "Then you can't leave. If I can't have the crystal, I'll just have you."

"It's not like you can keep me here!" She shouted. He smirked and pointed to the ring in her finger.

"Yes I can." If looks could kill, he'd probably would have dropped then and there.

She yanked her arm from his grip. "Whatever. You won't get my crystal." Usagi smiled. "I guess you're stuck with me!" That happy attitude returned.

_"She has her own plan apparently... This ought to be interesting."_ He smirked as he watched her retreating form out of the room.

He had the youmas take Beryl back to wherever her original home was before encountering Metalia. It felt wrong to just leave her in the cold of this kingdom.

**_This just kinda interests me a bit. I spent all day yesterday on the cover too. It's supposed to be more M rated as I go along._**


	3. The King

After that day, Usagi spent most of her time in the past two days in a room she was assigned to by Endymion, incapable of stepping out of the room doors without a youma guard in front of her face, staring her down.

Endymion had confiscated her brooch, leaving her unable to transform.

_"At least the food is good..." _She sighed, thinking to the times when the youma would bring food to her for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

She lied on her bed, thinking of the girls and her family, wondering if they were looking for her. Not that she doubted them, but how would her parents take this? Their daughter suddenly disappearing off of their radar. Her mom would be devastated, her father taking his gun and trying to find who took his little girl, and Shingo... probably asking if anyone has seen his sister.

They may not have gotten along, but she still loved him a lot. She hoped he loved her too.

_"Enjoying yourself?" _She hated when he just randomly decided to converse with her.

"No. Obviously." She rolled her eyes.

_"Oh well. No crystal, no freedom."_

"That's fine. If it means annoying the shit out of you, it's worth it." She smirked.

He was oddly silent. "What?"

_"I never would have expected that of you." _Ah. She laughed out loud.

"You'd better get used to it, prince-y boy!"

She could feel him cut the link to the conversation and she sighed once more.

This whole situation really made her feel for Mamoru and the girls. Being alone like this all their lives, aside from a few friends and people who tried to get close.

Yet, in her circumstances, she had no other people here with her. Of course, Endymion was here, but he refused, she assumed, to step a mile near her room. IIt hurt her feelings a little bit, but he made his choice.

Lifting up her left hand, she looked at the black ring on her finger and blushed again. _"I still can't believe he put this on my wedding ring finger."_ She put her hands over her face.

"Ugh why can he do this to me...? My heart can't handle it." She already knew the answer : The fact that he just looked like Mamoru. A man who had made a significant impact on her life the day she hit him in the face with a low scored test paper.

Burying herself under the covers of the bed, her eyes began tearing up from her memories of him and how she missed his attitude that just felt wrong when it came from Endymion.

Silently, she cried into her pillow, beneath the blankets.

Endymion could not place the sudden feeling of sadness that washed over him for no reason. It may be the girl, but he wasn't sure if he should jump to that conclusion.

He had the gems of Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoicite in his hands. Kunzite kneeled before him, at the foot of all the stairs up to the throne.

"What now, your highness?" Kunzie asked.

"I'm thinking that this place could use more... people, than youma..." Endymion eyed the gems. "Perhaps the Moon Princess could bring these three back."

"Willingly?" Kunzite questioned. The prince thought for a moment. "Why not go ask her nicely to revive my fallen comrades?"

"Nicely, huh?" The prince sighed before standing, know Kunzite was right.

_"I doubt she'd be willing to help under unkind circumstances... She is quite stubborn in her own right." _He figured.

"Follow me, Kunzite." He ordered, walking down the steps to the throne and into the halls. They walked for a while before reaching her room. It was the only set of doors with two youma at each side.

"Hey, Princess!" He knocked loudly on the door. He may be evil, but he's not rude. At least, in this instance.

Both men heard the loud groan and the shuffling of blankets before they watched the door open.

"Yes...?" Endymion noticed the red puffiness of her eyes.

"The Prince has a... request of sorts." Kunzite spoke up, noticing his Prince's distracted gaze.

"I'm not handing over the Crystal..." The Prince snapped out of his trance at this statement.

"No... I'm not here for that." He held the gems up for her to see. "These were previous Generals you had your fair share of battles with. They may work to make this place... more lively. Also, purify Kunzite while you're at it." He moved his head to motion to Kunzite.

In her sleepy state, she agreed with a mumble of words as she opened the doors to let them in.

"I can't promise that this'll work..." She stated, taking the gems and motioning for Kunzite to stand across from her and Endymion.

Taking her Moon Stick. She focused her energy on the area where Kunzite stood. The warmth of the Crystal flowed through her veins and when she felt it ready to erupt from the Stick, she tossed the gems to Kunzite, hitting all within the range of the blast.

It was a bright blinding light that she was used to, but Endymion shielded his eyes since it wasn't his cup of tea.

He felt the heat die down and he uncovered his eyes. To his utter surprise, he saw the four Generals who looked equally as confused. Endymion turned to Usagi and noticed her shaking figure and how she nearly fell, but he caught the girl.

"Fine... I'm fine... Just.. tired..." She stood up herself but she somewhat used Endymion as support.

"Master... What... where are we?" Jadiete asked as he held his head.

"Generals..." Endymion spoke and they all fixed their posture.

"You all seem so niiiice..." Usagi said, yawning.

They all kneeled before the two. "We are here to serve and protect the King and his Princess."

"What? Since when did you upgrade yourself to King...?" Usagi asked, nearly falling asleep.

"Since you kicked Metalia and her powers became mine." Endymion said, matter-of-factly. "As for the restoration of my generals whom I assume are from my past," He took her right hand and placed a kiss on it, immediately waking her up fully, her face turning red as a tomato. "Thanks for that. Now you won't need youma to keep you here."

Ignoring how red her face got from blushing, he walked out with his generals in tow. It took Usagi a moment to process what just happened.

"He... I..." Her mind paused for a moment. "HIS princess?! Oh he better not have said that himself!" If possible she felt her face get hotter.

Tossing herself on the bed, she buried herself within the blankets again for maybe an hour when she heard knocking on her door.

"Princess? We brought you some things..."She heard a much softer voice this time.

Opening the door, she saw the Generals with large bags and it appeared the Zoicite was stuck carrying the heaviest.

"Endymion finally realized that you need necessities such as clothes and things... We went to your home and kinda stole this stuff from your room..." Jadeite said, walking in and placing a bag down.

"Oh... Thank you." She smiled at them. They all nodded.

"We know this is difficult for you, Serenity, but we just need to hope for the best right now." Nephrite gave her a sad smile.

"We'll be going now. He has us assigned to different duties around the castle." With that, they exited with Kunzite winking at her as he shut the door closed.

Waving goodbye, Usagi moved over to the bags and began to open them. When she got to the bag Zoicite was carrying and noticed all of her clothing when something jumped out at her.

"Usagi! Are you alright?" Luna's face was in Usagi's, looking over her features for any injuries. The girl didn't respond, but she did hug the feline.

"How did you get in there?" Usagi asked, petting the cat and smoothing down her fur.

"The Generals came into your room while I was walking in. I saw them and was about to go get your family, but they told me about the situation... They let me hide in the bag." Luna explained. "Your family got the note, so for right now, they assume that you're at Rei's."

"Okay. As least they're not on high alert..." Usagi sighed.

"Though, for the two days you've been gone, they're beginning to get suspicious of where you really are..." Luna said, concerned. "How have you been this entire time...?"

"I've been fine, Luna. He hasn't hurt me, physically at least..." Usagi looked down.

"Usagi..." The cat rubbed her face on her owner's cheek. "I know it hurts you, but you need to be strong against it."

The Princess's tears were falling slowly as she gave a sad smile. "I can't help it... He has **his** face after all... It hurts me more knowing that I can't do anything..." Watching this hurt Luna more than she would ever show. All the cat guardian could do was jump to her owner's shoulder and nuzzle her as the girl cried her eyes out.

"You'll save him, Usagi. I know you can. It will take a while, but I'm sure you'll be able to get past evil Endymion and to his heart." The guardian took her cat's words into account.

"Yeah... I can... I will. No matter the cost." She was now, and planned to forever be, determined to save Endymion from the evil that possessed him. Even if it meant the cost of her own life.

Endymion looked over the generals and few youma in the room.

"Officially, as of this day and moment, I am to be referred to as your King. You only serve me, as there will be consequences for any betrayal." His voice bellowed out for all to hear, echoing down the halls.

"Praise for our rightful leader, King Endymion!"

**_Glad to see all the love this story is getting. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too._**


	4. Out There

**_E_****_njoy_**!

"Technological advances are always amazing, but this piece really seems to be magnificent. One of out head scientists has sent out, into the cold of an unexplored area of a place close to the north pole, a machine that detected heat signatures. It could be possible that there is a small bunch of people who have yet to catch up with today's society..." The news anchor rambled on on Ami's television.

The sailor scouts could not say a thing. They were worried sick as to where Usagi was at, and now Luna had disappeared! This put Artemis into a sad mood ever since.

"What could have possibly happened? We know nothing good, but what?" Ami asked.

"Well, we know she wasn't abducted by any regular person. It must have been a youma or something." Rei wondered.

"Well, obviously, Rei." Minako banged her head on the table. "But how? She usually alerts us via our communicators, but I don't think she has it."

"Maybe Luna found out?" Makoto inquired, trying to give them some hope.

"Possibly. Or she went out to look for a long time... and she's failing to find any leads..." Rei sighed.

"... some were discovered! It's faint, but in the photo the device caught, a small dot of yellow can be found right here." The TV anchorwoman pointed to a picture on the screen behind her, showing a fairly small dot of a glow. "Something may possibly be out there in that cold, and scientists are determined to figure out who or what it is."

Ami shut the TV off before thinking for a moment. "Do we actually even know anything about the Dark Kingdom and where their base is...?" The other girls shook their heads. "Aside from the name, I think it's safe to assume to think it's possibly a small town with a castle either at it's center or around the edges of it." Ami thought aloud.

"It's possible since they send so many youma at us." Minako said, now thinking on it.

Ami was currently processing what had just been on TV and decided to do a little investigation on her free time. Studying was important, but in this case, her Princess missing out on said studying is a despicable act.

"I have a bit of a plan, but I don't want to get your hopes up." Ami spoke up and the girls all looked to her. "I need to do a little investigating of certain... things... so, you all may not see me much. I will keep in contact though and I feel like I just might know what happened."

_?It's a promise, right?_

Usagi enjoyed now having clothes to change into. Staying in bed forever was what she wanted, of course, but in enemy territory? No way. No matter how comfy she felt.

Endymion tended to check on her since youmas who passed her door often heard her talking and reported it to their new King.

"What? Is it wrong to be a little crazy? I mean, I am always cooped up in this room alllll daaaay, Endymion! What else am I supposed to do?" She'd always inquire whenever he asked.

These loud outburts often recieved a sigh from Endymion or a chuckle from one of Generals who would be outside the room.

"The library is full of books you can bother yourself with, but you're not allowed to leave the room alone. Either a youma or one of the guards will escort you there." He rubbed his temples, now officially tored of this little routine.

"Hm... Is there a garden here anywhere?" She asked.

"What? Why would... No. This place is completely covered in snow. There is no place for a garden here." He was beginning to get annoyed.

"That's lame." She crossed her arms.

"Listen here, Princess," Endymion took her right arm in his left hand. "I don't have to put up with this. I could easily end you right here and now."

"But you won't. Even if you do, you'd only increase your chance of not getting the Crystal. Wherever I go, it goes. Even if it is metaphorically in my body." She wasn't sure about that last part, but she didn't want to let him win in any shape or form.

He frowned at her response, making her smile. Luna watched from under the bed, baring her teeth and claws, but she knew she must stay hidden.

"So, you still haven't gotten the ring off, huh?" Usagi added, now fairly confident with her words.

"Just like the one I gave you, it won't come off." He was very annoyed and a little embarrassed. This made Usagi fairly confidently.

"Yes. But if you let me go--"

"No."

"Dangit." She sighed.

Luna wasn't sure if they were fighting at all now. She heard one of them then sigh.

"Nevermind about before. You just have the freedom to roam about, only under supervision." Usagi sighed, knowing this was a bit better than before. It just all annoyed her now.

"Just leave. Please." She turned her back to him, now tired.

"It that's your wish." He had a feeling in his gut about something, but he wasn't sure what it was though.

Once he left, Usagi sat on the bed, rubbing the sides of her head as she thought about everything. Luna climbed out and jumped onto Usagi's shoulder.

"You doing okay?"

"No." Usagi looked to the cat. "This dark design is getting on my nerves." She brushed off the recent encounter with Endymion. "I think I ought to fix that... Can I use my magic for that?"

Luna was taken aback by the random question. "You're not annoyed...?"

"About these dark colors, yes." Usagi got up and touched one of the black curtains. "It's just not me at all!"

"Well... I guess if you wished hard enough...?" Luna wasn't sure about the answer. Even she wondered if her magic could change things like how she could purify youma.

"I'll never know if I don't try..." Usagi could feel the warmth of the glow through her fingertips and she watched as the black curtains become white with a golden tie holing it in it's place.

"Well... That's new." Luna commented. Usagi giggled and held the feline close in her arms as she went around and changed the things within her room to more silvery, white, and gold colors. "I think this is a form of purifying... The castle must be under dark influence itself..."

"You're right... Doing this is restoring ut to it's former beauty. Unless even Endymion finds darkness beautiful." Usagi wondered.

_.Of course, my princess._

"I understand, my King." Kunzite sat in a chair across from Endymion who sat on his bed.

"I just need answers. This dream is haunting me day and night. It's practically a nightmare that never ends until I wake naturally or it forces me out of my sleep." The dream of that woman seemed to plague him day and night.

"At least you're being open about how it's making you uneasy." Zoicite said, leaning against a nearby pillar.

"I just feel like I can trust you four with anything. I'm not sure why and I was sure I'd be able to hold my onto my feelings with a stoic grip..." Endymion rubbed his temples.

"Maybe it's just me..." Nephrite interrupted. "But i'm sure that section of the castle was dark before." He pointed out to the balcony.

"What are you talking about?" Endymion got up and looked out from his balcony, his room right across from Usagi's. The section was more... white or silver. No snow in sight as it seemed to be a flower formation of sorts. "She's using the crystal to a certain extent... Much like how she's killed some of our youmas."

"I like her style..." Zoicite mumbled, earning a death glare from Endymion. "What? You have to admit, this dark decor is kinda depressing!" He held his hands up, not wanting to be reduced to a gem again.

"Whatever. Just keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't reduce our army to ashes." Endymion demanded and he pushed the guys out of his room.

They all just shrugged and they figured this attitude was what they needed to adjust to for now.

Endymion sat in silence for a few minutes. Then he summoned a youma. "You are to go into the Juuban district immediately. Do whatever you want, just cause some mischief." He ordered and watched as it smiled and disappeared into a cloud of dark smoke.

He himself smirked, wondering how the scouts would handle this without their princess to assist in destroying it.

"Good luck being Sailor Moon now." He laughed as he held her brooch in his hand.


	5. Please

Luna slept on Usagi's giant fluffy bed as the girl walked around the room. She had a bad feeling in her gut about something, but she just could not figure out why. It was driving her insane and she couldn't sleep.

Sighing loudly, she plopped herself onto the big bed as she heard the generals conversing outside her doors, but those things were thick enough to only make it sound like they're just mumbling.

Usagi looked at Luna, who was still asleep. It made her want to see the girls and to keep the precious cat safe.

Feeling restless, she got up and walked out of the room to her balcony that no longer had snow on it. She looked up a bit to the dark black balcony she knew was Endymion's room since he's looked across from the balcony into her room through the windows on her door.

"Weirdo." She sighed once more, hitting her head on the railing. Usagi moved back into her room and went out into the hall, past Nephrite.

He looked over to Zoicite who nodded and moved to follow her.

"Hello, Zoi." She could tell from the silhouette that was in front of her and next to her own on the floor.

"Hello, Princess. Looking to go anywhere in specific that is not Tokyo, Japan? Or, not out of the castle in general?" He asked, knowing of her previous attempts to trick them into getting her home.

"No... Not this time... I just have a bad feeling and it won't go away." She sighed again as she stopped walking.

"This... this is all upsetting you, I know. I'm sorry there is not much we can do for you..." Zoicite got a little to close to comfort. He then grabbed her hand and placed her brooch into her hand as they heard Endymion yelling down the hall. "But we can do this just once for you to go save the people of Tokyo from an attack ordered by our King. Now run and teleport. That youma is more than the senshi can handle alone. Just be back as soon as possible." He warned.

Usagi smiled at him and gave him a quick hug before running off to her room to transform and grab Luna. She was on the balcony railing where she could see Endymion fuming on his balcony when she gestured a quick kiss motion before using her Sailor Teleport.

_? Will I see you again...?_

The scouts weren't sure as to why this youma was different to any other.

"It's not working to collect energy from people! It's just attacking eveything it can!" Mercury said as she scanned while dodging it's long arm.

Mars sent an attack, burning one of it's arms off. "We need more power than this, but we're going to run out of our own energy soon!"

It's other free arm swung to grab at Venus who was working working to fix up Jupiter, but a familiar tiara cut the arm from it's torso.

"How dare you attack innocent people and even dare to hurt my friends?! This is absolutely unacceptable!" Sailor Moon jumped in fron of Jupiter and Venus. "I am the pretty guardian who fights for love and for justice! I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

The youma noticeably froze for a few seconds before launching an attack straight for her.

Quickly, she and Venus scooped up Jupiter and dodged it's attack. "Help her as quickly as possible. I'll do my best to defeat it before it does anymore damage here!" Moon smiled at the girls as she ran back to the monster and summoned her Moon Stick.

"Stay still! I'll help you by purifying your evil-ness!" She pointed it at the youma, which froze again. "Um... alright...?"

It threw multiple copies of it's arms at her, causing her to scream and dodge them as quick as possible.

Endymion watched over, with his generals next to him. "I can't believe you let her out despite my orders." He glared at the four men.

They chose to not respond as they looked out over the scouts battling the youma.

Endymion had a mental control over the monster and made sure it didn't bring much harm to Sailor Moon herself. He wasn't sure why himself.

"Ugh.. I'm going down. You all will deal with the other scouts if they attack." He ordered angrily, jumping down from the building roof.

"Moon Healing... Escalation!" She sent her sparkly weaponized love towards the youma, some of it buring the front of it to ashes, but her attack was blasted back as the youma fully turned to ashes, revealing Endymion behind it.

"Princess..." Usagi's eyes widened at the man who stood before her.

_"I know I should have expected this... But why does it still surprise me...?"_ She felt her heart rate go up as she went in front of the girls.

"Is he the reason why you haven't been around?" Mars asked, grabbing Moon's arm.

"Yes... and no..."

"WHAT KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT?!"

They all noticed that Endymion suddenly moved closer.

"You are to head back with me to the castle, Princess." He spoke sternly.

"I have a name you know..." She mumbled. Endymion grabbed her free arm and pulled her to him but not too rough, she noticed.

"I know, Serenity, but that would be too nice." Her face was too close to hsi for ger comfort. Mars pulled back on her arms, pulling Moon away from him.

"Back off of our Princess, jerk!" She was still a little weak from the battle. Endymion easily removed her grip from Moon and he pulled her too his side, unconsciously wrapping his other arm around her.

"You're already weak, Mars. There isn't much you can do in terms of protecting her." His generals appeared behind him, all of them looking down.

"Hey! Let go...!" Moon groaned as she used her free hand to hit his chest. He rolled his eyes as he reached and ripped her brooch off of her suit.

"I'm locking this up next time." He said calmly, causing Usagi to sigh loudly as she continued to beat his chest. He had the brooch disappear into a subspace pocket.

"Why did you take her just randomly in the night?" Jupiter asked, now standing but using Venus as support.

"I have my reasons." He stopped Usagi hitting his chest. "Besides, You all know I'm much stronger than any of you. I'm keeping her to get the Crystal. That's it. She could have been back sooner if she just handed it over."

"But she never would and that's what you didn't account for, Princey boy!" Venus growled. "Beryl can stuff it where the light don't shine!"

"She's already gone. Back to living a human life, based on my assumptions." He informed her, smirking.

"You filthy, no good son of a b--" Mercury covered her friend's mouth.

"Wise decision."

"Look, just leave them alone! I'm going back with you, Endymion! They don't need to get involved in your petty problems." Usagi said.

The man sighed but he glared at the girls first. "You are to leave this to me. No trying to contact her under any circumstances. i don't care how you do it if you do, just don't. I know who all of you are beneath those horrendous guises. I could send multiple youma to finish you all off." He turned, Usagi still under his hold.

Endymion gave a quick smirk before disappearing with the rest of the generals and Usagi.

"No!" Mars yelled before stomping her foot in anger. "When I get my hands on him..." The others mentally agreed wit her.

"Let's go, quickly. We'll help Jupiter at her place." Mercury said, moving to help support the girl.

_.Yes. At our usual spot._

They appeared in Usagi's room at the castle. Endymion motioned for the generals to leave, who did so in a quick manner. Once they left, Endymion released Usagi for a split second before moving to force her to look him in the eyes.

"This time, I'll make sure to keep a better eye on you, Serenity." He practically growled in her face. "You clearly can't be trusted to have a room of your own. My room has doors to another of similar stature right across from it, which would typically be the other King's or Queen's room. I have no choice but to move you there and keep you under my own supervision."

"You say that like you think I care where you put me..." She mumbled, finding it hard to move her mouth since he had a tight grip on her face.

He frowned at this and pulled her by the wrist out the doors and into the hall. "Allow me to show you to your new room." He spoke through gritted teeth. Walking with her, he glared at the two generals ahead of him and they moved as he rushed past.

Usagi could tell his room was one of the big doors down the hall they turned in to. He stopped a door before his room and pushed the door open, revealing a bigger room than her's originally was.

_"I guess it was made for Kings and Queens..."_ She mentally groaned in annoyance. Endymion then tossed her onto the bed from the doorway before walking into her room.

"Your stuff should have transfered here. I'll be putting you under strict house arrest." He leaned on a pillar of the bed frame.

Usagi just looked around before sitting up and holding her legs to her chest.

"Fine. I still don't care... At least I got to see my friends for a bit..." She avoided eye contact with him, clearly upset.

Endymion placed his hands on the bed and leaned over her, forcing her to look up at him. He was, again, too close for comfort.

"Get used to it. You're in my domain now, dear." He smirked, watching her expression change from anger to a mixture of fear and sadness.

He moved away and went to the doors that joined their rooms.

"Enjoy your time." Endymion pulled the doors open.

"W-Wait!" Usagi jumped off of the bed and ran over, nearly running into him. "Can I atleast... Can I ask something of you...?" Her confidence appeared to have been cracked a bit.

Annoyed, he turned back to her. "What is it? Your requests are limited to specific options."

"I figure that this one is not one of those options... but please..." She took his left hand. "Please do not send anymore youma! I know this is impossible to ask of you, but I don't like it knowing that I can't protect my friends and family!" She disn't want to have to practically beg him for this, but she wanted to try. "Endymion... I know you probably don't have feelings, but I just want you to promise this..."

He just eyed her suspiciously.

"I swear to never leave the castle again! Just--"

"Shut it, Princess. Go to bed. Your eyes are red and puffy. Sleep ought to do you good." He shut the doors in her face. Endymion could have sworn that he heard her bang her fist against it once.

Rubbing his forhead, he couldn't help but get a weird feeling in his gut after thinking about that display he just saw.

_"Just block it out..." _His thoughts calmed him.

_"You can try, but you can't." _That old voice again. Endymion wasn't sure what male voice was talking to him, but he always ignored it.

Moving to his door, he looked out of them to Jadeite, who happened to be walking by.

"Hey, Jadeite. Keep the youma under control from now on. Only release the weaker ones out." He ordered, and Jadeite nodded, walking down the hall.

"Slowly, but surely... She's going to break you down, Endymion..." Jadeite mumbled to himself, smiling a bit.


	6. Her Husband

His coldness did not surprise her, but it did feel like he stabbed her directly into her heart. Usagi couldn't do much other than kick the door in front of her, her tears clouding her eyes.

Kicking it just that once, she backtracked the the giant bed, and sat down on the edge of it.

_"I still can't believe this... This is all so... so... crazy...! I lost Luna now, too... I'm alone again..."_ Her thoughts clouded her mind, putting her into a sad mood, which she was not at all used to.

Getting up, she moved to the door between their rooms again and considered giving him a piece of her mind to really piss him off. She got to the door and held her fist up to it, but she hesitated, holding her hand up before letting fall to her side. Leaning against the door, she slid down it and ended up falling asleep since it was very late and all the crying had tired her out.

_?I know this is wrong, but I love you, so who cares about what happens?_

Endymoon awoke and rubbed his eyes, already annoyed. "These dreams are starting to get on my nerves..."

_"Maybe if you stopped running from them..."_ The voice trailed off, sounding smug about something.

"I wasn't asking you...!" Endymion growled out loud. He did his usual morning routine and was about to walk out his door to the hall before remembering Usagi was in the other room. "Right... That's a new part of my morning now..." He sighed, turning to the doors that were between the rooms and opened the one on the right to see her not in her bed and he suddenly became angry and moved to push the left door, but felt something heavy push against it and his strength. A soft 'ow' was heard and he looked down to see the girl asleep on the floor, in front of the left door.

_"Did this girl seriously sleep here?!"_ He groaned, leaned down, and picked her up bridal style.

"Hey. Wake up." He shook her a bit with no luck. More annoyed, he just casually walked to the bed and tossed her onto it, causing her to jolt awake.

"What in hell...?!" She sat up quickly and moved away from him. "What are you doing...?! It's... late at night! Who just does that?! You could have at least been a bit more gentle...!" She was clearly flustered about something.

"It's actually morning, darling. And no, even if I wanted to, that would have been too nice. I preferred seeing the shock on your face to suddenly being woken up after you didn't wake up the first time like you should have." He smirked, enjoying seeing her mad.

"It's... It's morning..?" She moved off of the bed, still frazzled, and moved to the balcony door to look out and she saw the sun, at the crack of dawn. "You wake up this early... for no damn reason..." She was both cranky and now sad again since waking up early was a Mamoru-like habbit she grew to learn and most likely love since it meant she'd run into him on her way to school.

"It's just a habbit. Now hurry up and get ready. Breakfast ought to be finished soon and you wouldn't want to miss it." He walked out her room, leaving her to get ready.

Moaning out in annoyance, she trudged on into the bathroom to get ready, popping out of her room half an hour later, with Endymion leaning on the wall across from her room.

"You're like an overbearing parent... In other words, my DAD!" She stomped past him.

"Wrong way, dear."

"Shut up and don't call me that." She blushed, turned the other way, and followed him to go eat breakfast. It was a silent and awkward walk to the dining room. They both sat, Usagi being ordered so sit by him, annoying her even more. The generals eventually entered to join them to eat, letting Usagi relax a little.

Breakfast was nearly as silent as the walk to the dining area, aside from the noises of silverware and the plates along with occasional small thud of a cup.

_"This may only ever be the times where I know I miss Shingo and his loud, rude jokes..."_ Usagi thought bitterly as tears slowly began to form in her eyes. Then she felt a gentle pat on her left hand and she turned her head to see it was Jadeite giving her a small, sad smile. She returned it with her usual big smile and continued to eat her food.

Once all the generals finished, they began their daily walks through the castle to keep things in order, especially with the few antsy youma who were really desperate to get out and about.

"So, I'm guessing I'm back under room arrest...?" Usagi asked, a little nervous about the current tension in the room.

"No. Free roaming is still an available option. Only, **you'll** be watched more carefully, and so will the **generals**. Yet, most of your time will be by **my** side considering you can't be trusted alone."

"You sound angry."

"Not everyone is as peppy as you, Princess."

"What does that matter? You were calm when we walked in."

"It doesn't matter, just like how my mood shouldn't. Even to you."

"If I'm going to be stuck with you all day, I'm pretty sure I should know. Just for my own safety." She shrugged.

He sighed, figuring she wouldn't stop asking. "Just... something wrong with the food, is all."

"I think Kunzite is a good cook... But, to each their own, I guess..." She knew he was lying because of the fact that she just stated, but he won't give her an answer now, so she'll try to find out herself.

"Go to your room for now. I have some things I need to do alone." Usagi rolled her eyes and waved goodbye before walking out and down the hall to the rooms. Wherever they were.

Kunzite was stationed outside the door once Endymion walked out. "What shall you be doing now, your Highness?"

"Maybe a stroll through Tokyo. This castle foes get old after a while." Endymion's armour changed to black pants, a black jacket, and he wore sunglass to cover his unnaturally red eyes. "There are some things I need to take care of there. You all need to just keep a close eye on her until I return. I'm going to be more strict about it now, especially after what you all pulled yesterday."

"Yes, of course. I'll keep my eyes on watch over the other generals and Serenity. Might I ask why you are going out?"

"There are some more things of the human culture that I need to learn about. Metalia didn't make me all knowing or informed of a few things that I need to understand about this... era of Earth. I only have minimal understandings about certain apects if their lives, ceremonies, and such."

"Then what about the ring that you gave to the Princess?" Kunzite asked. "You said it was a promise to you to help get rid of the evil queen, no? Wouldn't it now be useless since she fulfilled her promise to help you get rid of Metalia?"

"It's fine where it's at now. I do need to keep her by my side considering she does have the power to blow me straight to Hell after all. I know that it will be good for me to keep her here, for this is **my** kingdom and everything is under **my** control." Endymion smirked. "Even so, I am technically her husband now, if memory of human promises by rings like these serves true. She really has no good reason to leave."

"Does that public declaration make her the Queen, your highness?"

"Hm... I'll need to think more on that subject..." Endymion waved the general off. "Go back to your duties now, Kunzite. I have important business that I ought to tend to in Tokyo."

"I shall do as I am told." Kunzite bowed and Endymion disappeared in his cloud of dark energy, leaving Kunzite to his thoughts.

_Shirter than before, I know. I have my reasons and one of them may or may not be because of writer's block. I am currently in Europe and won't return until April 1, but I wanted to give the people who like the story an update. This chapter has been in the works for a while to be honest. Italy gave me a few ideas._


	7. His?

Endymion strolled on through the town. Humans nowadays were a busy bunch who apparently rush to go everywhere that they need to. Two cars nearly would yave broken had they nearly hit him, but they were too close for his comfort.

The people were also very loud and seemed to only have a general idea of their day.

_"How could anyone possibly adjust to the madness that is this?"_ He looked around, annoyed by a lot of the sounds and commontion that went on around him.

Someone then crashed into him, although he was still standing. Even more upset now, he looked down at the human who dared to rush into him and expect to live.

'It' was a woman. She had blue hair and eyes to match. Her face and hair looked to be a mess, as if she had not had any rest recently. Endymion then noticed the stack of papers she appeared to have dropped upon their collusion.

_"Missing person's papers... for who appears to be Serenity... And her name now is Usagi Tsukino... Interesting." _He smirked a bit and helped the woman stand, an idea forming in his mind.

"So sorry about that, Ma'am. I did not expect to see someone darting through the crowds." He spoke casually.

"Oh, no, no! I'm so very sorry, sir! I did not mean to run into you! I just haven't slept in quite a while...!" The woman rubbed her eyes of the sleepiness that plagued her. "But if you do not mind..." She grabbed one paper from the stack that was now next to her and not a sheet of paper was out of place. "Have... Have you seen my daughter...?"

_"Her daughter, hm...?"_

"Her friend Rei said that she was on her way home the last time she saw her, but she never made it back to us..." He noticed her voice crack a bit as her eyes were full of tears. "Just... I just need to know if anyone has seen her since that night!"

_"So, a mother looking for her daughter. What an interesting turn. I guess this was a small thing I never accounted for. It's not a serious problem for me, but it might be in the future..."_ He thought for a moment before giving the woman a small smile.

"The girl with the two odangos? I didn't know you were her mother... I might have seen something when I went on my afternoon jog... I do remember seeing a girl with this hairstyle running ahead of me on the sidewalk." He lied skillfully. The woman's face brightened significantly.

"You... you saw her? Oh thank goodness, that makes me so happy!" The woman grabbed onto his arms and started shaking him, her tears still falling at a rapid rate.

"Ye... Yes, Ma'am...!" This woman was very strong and he now knew where the Princess got her mental strength from. "If you don't mind, how about I go with you and tell you of the details...?"

"Oh! Yes, of course!" She let go of him. "Sorry, again, about that! I'm just glad that I found someone who knows something! My name is Ikuko Tsukino." She held her hand out.

Smirking a bit, he took her hand and gently shook it. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Tsukino. I'm Mamoru Chiba. I'll be sure to tell you everything that I know."

_!You'll be in my dreams, for sure!_

Usagi felt very sleepy considering Endymion abruptly woke her up at (probably) five in the morning. She didn't feel like sleeping though, which is so odd for her.

Jumping up, she walked over to the doors and walked out, Nephrite joining her. "Good Morning, your highness."

"Hello Nephrite. You can just say 'Usagi' or 'Serenity.' You know I don't like those titles being thrown around by my friends." She smiled at him.

He smiled back at her. "Of course, Serenity. I am still a bit surprised that I am considered a friend even though we've tried to kill you."

"Oh, that wasn't you. That was the evil, and the guardians don't hold it against you guys either. If they do, we'll change their minds." She gave him a quick hug as extra reassurance.

"I appreciate your kindness, Princess. Where do you wish to head to for the day?" He asked.

"The library, I guess. I am missing out on school and, as boring as it may be, I think I'll force myself to read the old texts and stuff. I might learn something useful." She followed the general to where the library was since this would be her first time going.

Pushing the door open she gazed upon the nice architecture of the library. It's not grand in size, but it's not exactly small either. The table that greeted her was covered in old papers and books alike.

_"Must be some things that Endymion left behind... I guess he really isn't as neat as he appears to be..."_ She snickered to herself, taking one of the books and looking at the images.

"These must be some old languages because I can't read a line of it." She placed it down on the table.

"It's old English, Serenity."

"English?! Well no wonder I can't read it! I'm bad with English..." She pouted sadly. "They teach it, but I just don't get it..."

"The King or one of us could help you with it, if you need some help." Nephrite suggested.

"I need a lot of help..." She flipped to the first page of the book and sat down in the closest chair. Nephrite pulled a chair next to her and began to slowly work with her on translating the book.

After twenty minutes that felt like forever for Usagi, Jadeite ran in with Zoicite in tow. He went next to Nephrite.

"Kunzite says that the King has reported himself to be returning later than expected, so we are to just continue as normal and to..." He smiled a bit. "...to let the Queen go to lunch at the necessary time or to let her roam the kitchens. Her choice. Also, just to keep an eye on her, we'll work in cycles by her side and tend to our duties after." Jadeite bowed and then left in a hurry with Zoicite staying.

"I'm supposedly here to take over as you also have duties you need to deal with, Nephrite." Zoicite explained.

"Yes, of course. Thank you, Zoicite." Nephrite turned to Usagi, who looked thoroughly confused. Nephrite bowed to her before exiting the room.

"Queen...?" Usagi asked, completely conflicted with her emotions.

Zoicite chuckled a bit. "I think it's a joke that Kunzite is trying to spread... I mean, the rings that you and the King wear..." He motioned to her left hand where the black ring was.

"Oh... oooh..." Her face turned red as she looked back down to the book. "As in... Endymion's... his...?

"Yes, I suppose so, Serenity. I take it Kunzite is in some trouble?" Zoicite chuckled some more.

"... No. It's good to have some inside jokes that Endymion doesn't know about. That just makes things more fun..."

"You sure? You're not looking very... 'chill' at the moment."

"Well, I don't know, maybe because I liked who he was back before he became evil Endymion..." She crosses her arms, blush now growing out of embarrassment.

_"And it's not like I wanted to not marry him in the future... I just never thought that it'd be so soon... and without a proper ceremony...!" _Her mind raved.

"You knew who he was when he was reincarnated?" Zoicite asked.

"Not very well. I wanted to know more, but then the whole evil thing happened with Beryl and stuff... The girls said to not trust him even though he never swore anything against us... I think... But before we found out about our past, I'd constantly run into him nearly everyday and it wasn't necessarily fun for either of us. Then we'd both be involved in something and the same thing of runners into each other would occur multiple times in one day. I grew used to it, but I'm not sure about him..."

"It appears that fate does not want to give you guys a break..." Zoicite joked, making Usagi smile a bit.

"I guess so... I don't mind it..." Usagi rested her head on her hands. Sighing, she got up from her seat. "I'm still hungry. I want to head back to the kitchens, please, Zoicite. Just until I learn my way around." Zoicite nodded, stood up, and held his hand out to her.

"I shall guide you then, my Queen." She smiled and rook his hand and he proceeded to lead her through the halls to the kitchens so she could raid the fridges.

_.I would sure hope that's the case. Until next time, my dear._

Endymion was dragged by Ikuko to her home where he found Serenity. Her father and brother both appeared stressed out, but they were handling it their own ways. The boy was trying to read to distract himself to no avail while the man was typing up on a computer, trying to not cry himself. It looked like he had before since there were clear tear stains on his face.

"Kenji, Shingo, this man here has some information about Usagi!" Both turned their heads to her. "Go ahead and sit down, Mamoru. Do you need anything?"

Mamoru sat in a lone chair across from the couch. "Um, no, Mrs. Tsukino... I'll be fine." Even he could tell that this was going to take a while.

Shingo and Kenji joined Ikuko on the couch. They all eagerly awaited some information about their daughter, all leaning towards him.

"Tell us everything you remember!"

Comin up with the details for this will be difficult to strategize, Endymion figured.

"You told the lie and pretend to be me. You should have been more prepared." Endymion internally rolled his eyes at this and carefully began explaining what he supposedly saw that fateful day.

_. It's stupid, but I miss you already._

"So I can even be in his room?" Usagi asked Kunzite.

"Yes, you have connection to his room through the doors between your rooms."

"Yeah, but I think Endymion wouldn't want me in his room..."

"Why not?"

"I dunno... I think that he thinks that I'll snoop around for my brooch..." She figured.

"Would you, Serenity?" Kunzite smirked.

Usagi giggled with a 'yes' and proceeded to walk into Endymion's chambers. "His room is really dark and gloomy..."

"It did originally belong to Beryl. I doubt she went to sleep, now that I think about it... She was usually so focused on the crystal." Kunzite inquired.

"At least she's mostly gone back to a normal life... hopefully." Usagi threw herself onto his giant bed. "He's gonna be so mad." She giggled.

"After a whole day of being gone, I think he'll be more tired when he returns. Wvwn being away from her for long can tire him out."

"Really? No wonder...That explains a lot more about him now. Since he became evil, I mean." Usagi looked through the glass doors to her right at his side of the balcony.

"It is almost sunset. Would you like to stay in the rooms for now?" Kunzite asked, moving to the doors.

"No, I'm actually tired too. After today, I don't think I want to wake up again."

"Alright Serenity. See you tomorrow."

"Night...!" He closed the door and Usagi laid comfortably in silence. The soft puffiness of the fluffy bed slowly made her want to drift off into a deep slumber.

"Serenity...?" Usagi sat up quickly, no longer feeling tired.

"Endymion..." He looked sleepy.

"I was away for much longer than I anticipated... My energy is mostly drained..." He couldn't give away about being with her family and making up a long, faux story about when 'Mamoru Chiba' last saw her. "I feel too tired to do anything else at the moment..."

"Should I go back to my room...?" Usagi asked. Endymion just rubbed his eyes and waved his hand at her.

"I don't care right now..."

Getting up from his bed, she decided to go and help him since he looked ready to fall over, and he did.

Onto her.

"You... uh, Endymion...? You're kinda really heavy..." Usagi sputtered since the man was much larger than her in size. All she got in response was light snoring.

"Did you seriously just fall asleep on me?!"


	8. What Changed?

It felt soft, and his bed usually was, but this felt different. Endymion wasn't sure how to feel anything else other than satisfied or pleased in a manner. The strange thing was that he'd never woken so peacefully before since that voice and the dreams of his past haunted him and never left him alone.

The dream he had woken from was a nice one, from what he could tell. The soft voice of a woman whispering to him while gently caressing his hair as he just rested, feeling completely at rest with everything. All cares just seemed to fall away, as if he were in a trance.

Endymion's eyes slowly opened to find not the typical dark colors of his bed sheets, but what appeared to be soft, creamy-like skin and golden threads of hair covering most of it. Moving away a bit, he realized it was Serenity, but she looked completely different from when he saw her the night before. He assumes so, anyways.

Her hair was lose from the buns and it surrounded her, from what he could see, and somehow accented her skin tone, and maybe her eyes, if they were open. She appeared to be wearing a dress of sorts, but he couldn't really tell. Her face made her appear at peace, despite being stuck here by him. He took note of the small things, such as her soft lips to match her pink cheeks, the shine of her hair, everything.

It was an odd scene to wake up to, but he couldn't feel himself getting mad over the fact that she was in his room.

Feeling lighter, he looked down at his own body and saw that all his armor and heavy clothing articles were removed. Looking behind him, they were pushed to an area of the bed that was far away from them.

Much to the dismay of his body, he moved to leave and get ready for the day. Serenity made an audible groan at the loss of warmth, but she hadn't woken up yet, he assumed. Looking outside, he could see that he slept longer than usual and that it was probably around 8:00 in the morning.

Shrugging it off, he went to do his daily routine of showering, fixing his hair with magic, etc. Walking back into his room, he found Serenity now awake, but just barely.

The dress she wore looked familiar, but he wasn't sure from where.

"You're finally up." He commented. She just glared at him.

"You woke me up with all your moving..." Her voice groggy from waking up.

"My move out from the grip that you had on me?" He questioned, a grin growing on his face.

"Probably... I don't know... I just remember dragging you to this bed, getting your armor off, and undoing my hair..." Her eyes were more open now as she was more awake and she was growing annoyed at seeing his smile grow as she spoke. "I guess the warmth made me sleepy?"

"Good to know that you felt comfortable under my body heat." She tossed a pillow at him, but he obviously caught it.

"You seem like such a tease..."

"I do my best." He grabbed his armor and adjusted the pieces into place. "Now hurry up and get ready. I have today planned out perfectly." She sighed in annoyance and got up from the bed, finally noticing the dress.

"What the fuck?" She asked casually.

"You don't remember changing your clothes? I don't ever believe I've seen a woman sleep in a dress."

"I didn't change my clothes..." Usagi walked past him and to her room for her other clothes, wondering why she randomly changed to her old dress in her sleep.

Getting ready, she decided to lazily put her hair into one giant bun since she just didn't really care right now.

She put on a simple skirt with a pink shirt that had "bunny" written on it in kanji. Finally finished, she followed Endymion and she soon learned how boring of a day he typically has.

He met with Youma commanders and dealt with all sorts of seperate issues throughout the castle. Many of the youma they passed had given her dirty looks, scaring her a bit since she couldn't transform. Her grip on Endymion's arm only increased and she wasn't worried if she was cutting off any circulation.

"Are you trying to take my arm off, Serenity?" He asked, visibly annoyed.

"N... No... They just..." She sighed and loosened her grip, but not too much. It was a wonder as to why she has yet to trip on her own feet like this. Or on his long cape.

Usagi couldn't really look up or around. If she looked up, she'd see Endymion, but if she looked around she'd see the youmas of different power levels around her and both really worried her at the moment.

It didn't make sense why she was so nervous now. She was _Sailor Moon _after all! The crystal was in her grasp and she could use it to purify if needed be! Why be such a mess now?

Endymion ended up practically dragging her around throughout the long day and all Usagi could do was mentally complain about her feet aching from the constant movement.

There were countless meetings with the generals as well as observing the castle structure since it was a fairly old building.

"Feeling tired yet?" He inquired with a smirk.

"Yes! How do you just manage to walk to and fro without your feet feeling like they want to fall off?!" She moaned out loudly, sitting down and taking her right foot into her hands, massaging it before moving to her left foot.

"The darkness gives me the powers to--"

"Oh yes! Darkness here! Darkness there! I'm just about ready to purify the whole damn place! You know, you actually haven't changed a bit from when I last had an argument with you!" She crossed her arms, stuck her tounge out and turned away from him.

"I haven't changed, you say? How peculiar..." He wondered, a little curious. "Enlighten me some more, won't you, Princess?" He nealed by her and he turned her to face him.

Her eyes widened as her faced turned red. "If... If you really cared, you'd remember on your own!" She pushed herself away from him, got up, and she practically bolted down a hall.

Minako wasn't sure how to feel. Worried or excited. In the normal way, not sexually.

She was trailing behind them for a while and she could barely hear them, but she could hear enough when they passed her half an hour ago.

_"Serenity sure can be a handful. I wonder how her guardians put up with her energetic personality, sometimes! Though, I envy them a little bit in that aspect."_ _The man with curly blond hair said. The man with long brown hair next to him shrugged._

_"Endymion likes what he likes, I guess."_ _The two snickered._

The voices were very familiar to her. So, she followed as discreetly as possible.

"You think the others are okay, Neph?" The blond asked.

'Neph' shook his head. "I would pray so. Serenity's current condition might be a little uncontrolled. It has been one thousand years since the last time she'd had alcohol."

Minako never had self control. "What?!"

Both men were startled and turned to her.

"Jadeite?! Nephrite?! What are you talking about with Usagi?!"

"Um... Taking a guess... Venus...?" Jadeite nervously spoke. He and Nephrite kept exchanging nervous expressions.

She was a little skeptical and maybe even confused to their behavior. With a grip on her transformation pen, she questioned them. "You're not still evil, are you?"

"We... do what we have too...?" Nephrite answered, unsure. They worked for an evil Endymion, but they don't really like it.

Minako raised an eyebrow.

"Well... We aren't, but Endymion..." Jadeite added.

"I see... Where is our Princess?" Minako asked. Both men looked at each other and their facial expressions of sadness told her: We can't say... "Why won't you tell me?"

They both visibly tensed.

"It's not that we don't want to help... Endymion just... knows." Jadeite looked around. "It's his link to us just as with your link to your Princess."

"Yes. I use it to keep track of them if they ever leave castle grounds." Minako turned to see Endymion, stupid armor and everything.

"Where--" He cut her off, a smaller youma appearing and wraping it's arm around her neck, nearly choking her. She could breathe, but not much and it hurt.

"Your Princess is safe. I haven't killed her yet." She really wanted to hit him now. "She's locked her crystal away and I won't be able to take over without it's power. I need to kewp her alive until I can get her to willingly hand it over. It all depends on how she acts really." His red eyes held a glint of arrogance. "What she does now affects if I keep her alive afterwards. She might be of use for... certain needs."

Minako threw a kick and obviously missed. _"How could he think that that would be a smart thing to say to the leader of the senshi?! He's only making it worse for himself! Oh just wait till I get my hands on you, you pig!" _It pissed her off more when he laughed at her.

Jadeite and Nephrite both looked shocked since their prince would have never even suggested such a thing. Then Endymion pointed to them. Rude.

"You two. Head back to the castle." He demanded. Both nodded and walked off quickly. Endymion then turned to a red-faced Minako. "It's best to give up now, Venus. You'll lose soon enough."

She wanted to cry and once he turned and disappeared, so did the youma. Coughing with tears now free falling, she looked at her open communicator.

The girls all looked irate. Even sweet Ami looked ready to rip his head off.

"Get all that...?" She asked, in the midst of her coughing.

"Crown. Now." Luna's dark tone rang through and they all nodded.

When Endymion returned, he was in a fairly good mood. Having threatened Venus, insinuating of specific future intentions with their Princess, and just messing with her head seemed to make his day. He went for his dinner and had seen that Serenity was already there, holding her head in -- what he could see -- annoyance, her face a little red.

Kunzite walked up to him and whispered. "She went looking for something to drink after she took her leave of you earlier... She accidentally had some alcoholic drinks."

"How do you "accidentally" drink alcohol?" Endymion asked, a little amused. Kunzite shrugged and returned to his post at the door. The prince took his seat by the girl and noticed how flustered she really looked. "You look awful."

Usagi looked up and glared at him. "And you look like a piece of crap." She shoved the food away and turned away from him, her face turning more red. "I have a major headache and you'll only make it worse."

"Maybe you shouldn't have gotten into the alchohol." He started eating after his statement.

"Your cabinets don't have labels, and I don't look at alchoholic beverages enough to know what they look like..." She sighed. Getting up, she moved to the doors. "I'm going to bed early. Enjoy your meal... I don't care..."

_"Okay?"_ Endymion questioned mentally. Then he figures that, duh, alchohol does make people say and do stupid things. He finished his food soon enough and returned to his own dark chambers.

It wasn't until now that he realized how cold his room could be. A strange sensation that he never typically cared about. What changed?

_"You know what. You just refuse to acknowledge her."_

"Please. You wish that was the case, don't you tuxy boy?"

_"I'm clearly not in control."_

Endymion scoffed, knowing he was right, but he refused to think any more on it and got into his bed, the lights switching off.

Usagi tossed and turned in the giant blanket that covered her. Sleep seemed impossible with this banging force in her head. Sighing she got up and wandered around her room for a little while and she saw the lights of the room next to her turning out.

The blonde walked to the doors and put her hand on them. Unsure of her current thinking state, she stood there for nearly five minutes before quietly entering the room.

_"What are you doing? You must have lost your mind."_ She mentally berated herself. _"Also, CREEPY! Why are you doing this?!"_

Her movements were mostly unconsciously made, and she wasn't sure what was happening either. Before she realized it, she'd leaned down and pressed her lips to Endymion's, but slowly.

She was didn't know why she was doing this, but it felt familiar to her for some reason.

When she finally stepped away, she was surprised he didn't wake up. Once her mind finally caught up with her, she turned red and immediately snuck out of the room as quickly as possible.

When she got into bed, she noticed that the pain in her head went away and that she was able to get to sleep now. What changed...?


	9. Desires

"Soft, as usual..." _His thoughts after he'd kissed her. He'd think the same thoughts when they first met in those gardens and had their first kiss together._

_Now wasn't any different, although it was one of their very passionate kisses. Her fingers were in his hair, either grabbing at it or just simply running through. His hands tended to wander down her body as he desperately pulled her closer_ _even though she was already as close as two people could possibly be._

_"Serenity..." He breathed after the separation of their lips. He loved the way that she looked at him. So full of love and joy of just being with him._

_"Endymion..." She smiled, pulling him back into the kiss._

_He was leaning on a tree as she sat on his lap, straddling his waist, her long dress covering most of the area around them. __It was sweet and long, and he felt at ease._

_"Your time here is short... remember...?" He said as he gently pushed her from him since he was already leaning up against a tree._

_"I know... I just never want to leave you... If only this was not forbidden. We'd have much more..." She looked at the forest around them with a light blush on her cheeks. "... comfortable circumstances..."_

_He chuckled as she giggled. He enjoyed this time with her whenever she came to visit him at night. It was rare in the day time for her to sneak out but he still treasured every moment with her._

_Endymion was just so in love with this woman._

A quiet, clear morning, it seems. Endymion woke up and rubbed his forehead. _"That was... a bit of a strange dream..."_ His gaze shifted to the doors across from him. He wasn't sure of what he was feeling, but it was a new desire that he refused to think about much longer.

That dream was something new from the typical of seeing a woman in the distance or hearing his name being called out. The dream with Serenity seemed so odd, but it felt real, as if it actually happened before.

Getting up and ready for the day, he already made his way for breakfast.

"Where is Serenity, your highness?" Kunzite asked as Endymion entered the dining area.

"I've decided to leave her for the day. A bright and early wake up after being intoxicated for most of an afternoon must not be very pleasant." He heard Kunzite snicker to himself. "What?"

"Nothing, my King." It was definitely something.

Usagi awoke, feeling embarrassed and flustered over her dream. It wasn't a nee one by any means, but it was one of the few plesamt dreams she had ever since that day where she was revealed to be the Moon Princess.

Although, that dream of her and Endymion in that forest... her straddling him... the kiss... It all felt like too much for her to handle. It was too real andit ledher to wonder what Endymion's kisses would be like now... What Mamoru's lips would feel like...

Shaking her head with a blush spreading on her cheeks, she decided to finally get up and get ready. She decided on a simple tank top, leggings, and a skirt that reached her knees. It had been a while since she'd trained for battles, and considering the youmas had constantly given her looks indicating their wants to kill her, she had to be prepared.It would also be a good way of getting rid of these... "desires" that began to plauge her._"Luna would be proud,"_ she thought.

However, she wasn't sure how she'd accomplish this. The generals had their patrols and work when not attending to her, and maybe asking them to spar with her would result in something going wrong, thus pissing off the King. A youma would only make the others attack her on site and Endymion had his own issues to deal with. She did notice the extra furniture that she could practice with. It'd hurt like hell, though.

Sighing, she plopped herself down on the bed, annoyed and hungry. Figuring her hunger ought to be delt with, she quickly made her way to the kitchens and she looked to find what she could eat. Kunzite had saved her plate and she was completely grateful when she found it. It was still warm too. She could have cried tears of joy. She did.

After a delicious breakfast, she went back to her room and decided to settle for kicking around furniture that she'd never use since she hasn't been a princess for over one thousand years. It's all a fuzzy mess in her head and anything related to her past royal life was a blur.

For right now, she just needed to burn off certain feelings she had.

Endymion looked over many manuscripts in his time, but some of it was incapable of being deciphered. It was in a different language that wasn't of the Earth's multiple. It frustrated him to no end and his generals didn't help since they also did not know much about it.

He organized the ones that he could read into a pile seperate from the few he couldn't figure out yet. It didn't help that something was clattering through the halls either. Feeling more angry, he teleported to where he assumed the noise was coming from and appeared in his room and heard the banging coming from Serenity's room.

Wondering why the fuck she was making so much noise and how she was doing so, he walked through the doors only to almost get hit with a chair leg.

"Jesus! You sacred me!" She had another chair leg in her hand while the other rested on her forehead.

"What are you even doing, Princess?" He was both amused and mad.

"Well, I wanted to practice training and figured I'd go with the furniture pieces... then I realized it was a stupid idea, but I still wanted to kick something, so I went for the small chair in the corner of the room and..." She looked around at the pieces on the room floor, blushing and embarrassed. "It just escalated from there..."

"Why didn't you just ask one of the generals?" He deadpanned.

"You're all a busy bunch. Especially since you technically rule now. My memories tell me that much about being a King or even just a princess that living a life as a royal isn't as easy or simple as everyone tends to believe... Also..." She twisted the leg in her hands. "I don't know their schedules or where to find them..."

He wasn't sure if he found this as what others would call 'cute' or annoying. Endymion just had to run an annoyed hand through his hair as he used the dark magic to repair the chair simply without having to bother with it manually.

"You're a real piece of work that needs a lot of help, dear."

"What does it matter to you? I'm just being held against my will without a way to escape without dying in the process." She crossed her arms and looked away. "If anything, I just need to train more so Ican kick your ass so I can get out."

"Oh, young, stupid princess. You're so tiny compared to me, first if all, and second, your reaction time is much slower than mine. My senses are more intense here than anywhere else. I'd detect you before you'd be able to ever strike me at all." He was smug, and it pissed her off.

She threw an anger fueled kick at him, yet, youmas quickly appeared from a darkness that surrounded her and as one had forced her arms behind her, the other tied itself to her legs, and she fell onto the edge of her bed from losing her balance. She noticed the dark crystal shining in his hand, as he sent an icy glare her way.

"You're quite the feisty one, I'll give you that, Serenity." He stepped closer to her and leaned down to her level. "You are also smart, but clearly, not smart enough to know better than to attack your King."

Her heart raced rapidly in her chest from the sudden adrenaline rushing through her veins. She could hear it pounding loudly in her ears, of course, but she was fairly certain that he could too. Out of fear, her throat seemed to close up and something was holding her back from talking, but really, what could she possibly say right now? Her mouth just made small movements, but no noise came out. She was just open.

Then she watched his right hand reach out and caress her cheek as his angry red eyes bore into her scared blue ones. He was messing with her intentionally, as if he knew how he'd be able to affect her...

It didn't help when he roughly pressed his lips to hers, her face going red and her eyes widening in shock.

It all seemed like he was playing a game with her heart and her emotions. Despite how good he was at it, she refused to let herself give in to him. If this is how he was going to play, she'd have to play even harder to win. For right now, she couldn't do much other than subtly use the light of the crystal on him since he was clearly being physical with her.

She wasn't sure how long it lasted, but if he had gone on any longer, she probably would have given in. It seemed like enough time for him to explore, that was for sure.

"Looks like you're not as easy to break as I originally thought." His smirk showed off his amusement of the situation. "Besides, I was just a little curious. That last kiss wasn't as satisfying."


	10. Advancement

**_To answer a very angry reviewer, glad to know I got a reader to feel mad over that. First off, she may be his Queen, but that doesn't mean he cares to treat her as his equal. He's evil after all, and the power coursing through him makes him a bit arrogant. Second, of course, she does want to be able to use her powers, but the castle has a darkness over it that amplifies Endymion's abilities and nullifies the light of the crystal to a certain extent (will be explored in a future chapter) and he is using that power he gained to strengthen it. Endymion is no fool and he knows of the power she possesses, so he is handling it by controlling the darkness of the area (Best way I could phrase it). Third, this is still in the first season where Usagi is still unsure if herself and her capabilities as Sailor Moon. She is not as confident in herself yet, and also, this is after she lost Mamoru, so those feelings and revelations are still fresh in her mind. Even if she isn't thinking about it, it's constantly in the back of her mind and "controlling" her in a way. Anywho, I enjoy getting reactions tbh and I thought about that comment for a whole day._**

Endymion and Zoicite looked over the remains of a more recent technological development of the humans.

"Why do they keep making these machines? If they want to explore, they ought to do so themselves." Endymion complained.

"Yes, however," Zoicite started. "They have no means of staying alive out here in the cold of which our castle currently remains. It is best for them to create a machine that will stay warm enough to explore for them rather than lose many men to these low temperatures." The blond explained.

"I suppose so..." The King wondered. "They must be getting suspicious now."

"Why would that be, my King?"

"Every time they send in one of these creations, we destroy them. It will give them a reason to come here themselves and investigate the issue. They may already be working on a machine that can transport them through the colds so that they can inspect and figure out why they die out at a certain radius."

"Yes... It must be very suspicious that these drones of sorts keep blowing up at a specific radius, but this machine actually got closer and onto our grounds yesterday." Zoicite remembered finding it yesterday afternoon and instantly destroying the thing, although, he was sure it got a good glimpse before he did so. "Someone was too distracted with their Queen to sense something breaching the field at that point."

"Get off my case. I didn't exactly plan to spend the rest of the day there." Endymion growled as looked at the bruise on his forearm. "That doesn't matter now anyway. They may have seen the structure, and no doubt about it, they'll be stupid enough to send people to come and check out what they saw."

Ami was good with electronics, as everyone knew. Although, her hacking skills could be worrisome when it involved hacking into private government files. She kept thinking back to what the news reporter on TV said about them exploring more up north in the cold and the small sign of life. It just seemed to be relevant in the search for their now missing princess.

The meeting with Usagi's parents they have every week is not helpful on her nerves since they are so upset over the idea that their daughter has up and left. They even mentioned that a man named Mamoru had told them what he had seen the night she disappeared and that made the girls all wary. Endymion began to step out and intervene in their search.

Looking through the files at lightning speed, she spotted a group on the droids that had been sent out into the northern cold and found the latest transmission. She watched the footage and saw that it came upon a large structure that looked like a familiar, but old, castle. She watched as the camera looked around and came upon a man who looked very familiar; Zoicite.

It both hurt and surprised her. Yet, it was a form of confirmation. Checking on some of the other clips recorded, she saved a few to her computer but changed anything technical so that it couldn't be traced back to her.

"These should help us get some coordinates... Then we'll teleport to the area and get Usagi out." She spoke out loud to no one in particular. She'd blush in embarrassment, but she was alone, so what the hell? Grabbing her communicator, she scheduled a meeting in the Command Center with the other girls so that the technology there can help them get specific coordinates so that they can save Usagi.

She wasn't sure why, but she had the sneaking suspicion someone was nearby, but not in her room. Checking her clock, she noticed that it was fairly late at night and she did have school. She wrote down about how she needed to take detailed notes for Usagi for when they get her back because she has already missed a week of school.

Sighing, she decided to finally go to bed. They would meet in the afternoon right after school to pinpoint that castle so that they could get that son of a bitch and they were going to save their closest friend. Ami had never really been angry before. Endymion was really pushing her over the line since what he said earlier involved using her friend for his own personal pleasure and that was not okay.

They needed to find her and get her out of there as soon as possible.

Usagi sat on her bed, her fingers wandering over the side of her neck. Her arms had some bruises, but she wore a jacket to cover them up. Kunzite decided to come in and visit with a tray.

"How are you holding up, my Queen?" Kunzite watched her turn to face him with an annoyed look and a bit of a bruise that was larger than her hand was seen on her neck.

"Not very good. I'm bruised all over from engaging Endymion in a fight yesterday..." The general walked over and uncovered the tray, showing some cold packets lined in a row.

"The King figured you might have some serious injuries." He said as she grabbed one and placed it on her neck.

"Yeah. Especially since he got to bite me. That was a very painful and low on the bar of attacks I would have never expected from him." She shook her head. For someone who upheld himself like an adult with a 'holier than thou' attitude.

"To be fair, you did bite his arm." Kunzite pointed out and she scoffed.

"He grabbed me from behind and I saw a chance to get him off of me! I didn't expect him to bite me back!" She whined.

"He'll go as far as to how you fight so that he'll win. You how he is about losing." Kunzite snickered a bit and Usagi joined in.

"Anyways, I appreciate these cold packs." She moved the tray from his hands and onto her nightstand. "Those should numb some of the pain." He nodded and bowed to her, but at this point, no matter what she says, they just cannot break that habit. "Am I being ordered to be by his side today?" She asked when she could look him in the face again.

"He has ordered for you to see him at some point soon, yes." He explained and Usagi rolled her eyes.

"That's unreasonable... Whatever then." Usagi had to lay down. Kunzite watched intently as she sat up, stretched, ad jumped up with the ice packet on her neck. "Better do it now. He'll get grumpy if I don't and you guys already have enough on your hands without needing to babysit him." This got him to chuckle.

"Right this way, then, Serenity." He lead her to one of the conference rooms Endymion was in.

"... a major concern either way. They cannot be allowed to get closer!" Endymion's voice carried through the doors, especially as they opened.

"Their moves are going to be unpredictable and we don't know what they'll send next. If it is more people, what are you gonna do?" Zoicite asked.

"Pardon the interruption." Kunzite jumped in. Both men looked at him and Usagi. "I'm dropping her off here..." He looked to Usagi and whispered, "Have fun." Then he walked out.

Usagi looked over the broken pieces on the table. "What's that...?"

"Human technology that got too close for comfort."

"Only because you two went at each other like animals." Zoicite added in.

"Zoicite! Don't... don't say it like that!" Usagi threw one of the tiny pieces at the general as her face turned red. "You're like Venus!" The man just chuckled as Endymion looked at his general, annoyed.

"It's just the truth. You're both covered in bruises, I assume. Fighting for hours is a little animalistic, really. You're both living things with brains, so that could have been solved without fighting." Zoicite shrugged as both royals just stared.

"Yeah... So," She turned to Endymion. "Why did you want to see me? Want to start another battle? Although, I'd really like to team up against your buddy right there." She motioned to Zoicite, who stood looking smug.

"I would not mind that either," He shot the man a glare. "However, that's not why I called you here. I know how you handle humans, and there are some who are currently making their way to the castle." He motioned to a screen that brought up the image of a large automobile that was driving through the snow. "Since you'd go off on me if I killed them, you need to be there to regulate what I do. You being covered in bruises doesn't look good on me, so I need to heal your body." His hand glowed a golden color that also shone in his eyes.

"I can just do that mysef..." She pointed out. "It just... takes a while."

"Well, they're currently on their way, so you need to be healed now."

"Don't you dare touch me. I don't trust you after you bit me!" She backed away.

"You bit me originally. I hardly call it an overreaction if you did it first." He growled as he reached and grabbed her wrist.

"No!"

"Yes...!"

Zoicite figured he better do something, so he went and held Usagi. "Sorry, Serenity, but you just need to stand here. I'll make sure his mouth doesn't get near you."

"Traitor..."

It wasn't uncomfortable. The magic flowed through and healed her, but it felt tainted. The warm feeling it offered didn't help either.

"There. That wasn't bad, now was it." The golden colors faded and his eyes were the typical red color again. Usagi freed herself from his grasp, crossed her arms, and stuck her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes and turned back to the screen. "They are almost here. We must be prepared to meet them."

"I can't believe another one blew up." A man complained. The other shrugged.

"Orders are orders... At least we're warm is all I can be glad about. Hopefully, whatever it is that keeps breaking 'em out here won't break us or this thing." The second man hit the automotive's ceiling.

"That's worrisome... Look." The first man pointed ahead, where a black castle could be spotted. It grew bigger as they approached.

"That's amazing... and there's a heat signature, as if the place is warm in these cool temperatures..." The two exchanged looks and they could see a group of people standing out front, and they did not look friendly.

"I guess it's good that we have some hidden cameras... Those scientists wil eat this footage up..." The first guy sighed before getting out, the other man in tow

Usagi stood by Endymion's side and she kept a grip on his arm to keep him from going straight into killing. They, along with the generals, watched as two human men made their way through the barrier Endymion had up. They stared, confused at the six people they were seeing and noticed how much warmer things got. Slowly, they made their way over to the group.

Keeping a watchful eye on Endymion, she smiled at the two warmly. If they'd revealed their faces, they'd be very flustered at having a pretty woman smile at them.

"What brings you here?" Endymion's voice boomed suddenly. "This is my kingdom property and you are on dangerously thin ice."

"Well.. sir... We have... have been sent to check on the recent droid we had previously sen... sent out." One of the men stuttered a bit, a little intimidated. "Our last one exploded here. Once... once it happened, we were sent immediately after for it..."

"Well, we destroyed it. I do not need you all sticking your nose where it does not belong." The King's voice was stern and they could all hear the agitation.

"Now, Endy," He turned to Usagi, "It's not their fault they were sent out here. As long as they do not pry, everything should be fine." She smiled up at him, making him hesitate.

"What makes you think they won't snoop around as part of... 'research?'" He eyed her, a little surprised at her sudden shift in tone and attitude.

"Then just put them in a simple room with guards at the doors. One of the generals can watch them while we discuss what to do with them." She reasoned. The King sighed and seemed to have a mental debate with himself before waving for Nephrite to take them to a secluded room in the castle.

Usagi sighed in relief at the fact she may have just saved two innocent human lives. There was still Endymion to deal with and she wasn't sure how she was going to go about it.

_"As long as I can keep him on the cool side, these men can get home safely. That's my main priority. Whatever the cost..."_

**_Things have been hectic around home. I'm finishing up with final exams this week and then summer should be full of new content. Hopefully. I do plan on getting the new Personality Swap out after finals. It's just that I can't name Mamoru's hero persona properly, so the name he's stuck with iis kinda lame, I'll admit, but whatever._**


	11. Worry

Endymion and Usagi walked into an open conference room, but it was just the two of them as the guards had to regulate the issue of the two humans. The both sat down at the table before Endymion started.

"So, 'Endy,' huh?" He smirked. Usagi blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh lay off...It's just a bad habit from years ago..." She mumbled before clearing her throat. "So, killing them is **very** obviously not an option here, so we will just have to send them home. Teleportation is a good option in the fact that it is quick and painless for all involved."

It was quite obvious that he wasn't getting a say in that matter.

"Then what about their vehicle that got them here? It would be better that they don't have a means of access to my castle."

"Duh it goes back with them inside of it." The King rolled his eyes.

"And you're the one to make these decisions...?"

"In all actuality, I am the Queen, so I have my rights to tell them what should happen, maybe even more so than you in certain circumstances." She smiled, figuring she was getting under his skin.

"No, you don't. Quite frankly. It is a matter of power in the castle." His eyes sparkled a bit. "You hardly have any here. Like I said, **dearest**_, _this is **my** castle. My powers overwhelm yours significantly."

"And why is that? Aren't I your equal?" She inquired.

"In terms of title, yes, the Queen is just as powerful as the King, but your Silver Crystal is not useful to you here. Well, aside from small things..." He thought of how she'd changed things to return the castle to it's older form. She has a way of sneaking and is very good at it.

"Only because you're scared I'll turn you back to how you used to be. You really seem to have taken a liking as an evil being..." She looked away, remembering Mamoru.

"I'm insulted at being called evil when I've hardly done anything bad." He even sounded offended.

"Uh, you've sent and guided Youma to attack my home town, to attack **innocents**_,_ and you're saying you're not 'evil.'" She asked, her gaze still on the table. "Not to mention, you did practically abduct me from my home in the middle of the night."

"Well..."

"Just say yes. You can't really deny it. Just know that **I** know that it's not really your fault. It's wrong, but it's not what **you** really want." She leaned her head on her hand and she'd now noticed how he'd moved next to her.

"What I want is not your business, but," He grabbed her hand, but not as roughly like times before. "What I really do want is the Silver Crystal. You just have yet to had it over, princess."

"King, Queen." Zoicite walked in and noticed their closeness.

"Yes, Zoicite?" Endymion released her and looked to the general.

"There has been a surge of energy nearby, but we are not sure about it. Along with that, the Youma are intent on getting in the room of the men to drain their energies."

"Hm. I'll go check out the area. Serenity," Endymion turned to her. "Go to the men in the room. I know you're dying to protect the 'innocent.'"

_"I could hear those air quotes, jerk."_ She frowned for a second before nodding, getting up and quickly making her way out of the room and down the halls.

_"Wait... I have no idea how to handle the Youma!"_ She froze at the thought for a bit before shaking her head and continuing to make her way to the room with a lot of Youma outside the door.

_"Pray to whoever they listen to me..."_

* * *

"This looks to be the right place..." Mercury pointed to the dark castle before them.

"I would certainly hope so. Now let's hurry and find Usagi. I hate to think of what Endymion is putting her through." Jupiter cracked her knuckles, ready for a fight if the occasion arose.

"We better hurry and find a place to hide! A dark energy is working it's way to us." Mercury was looking at her computer.

The girls all quickly made their way to the castle and into one of the fancy rooms that exists for no real reason other than to expand the castle area.

The could hear Endymion outside.

"You sure they were here?"

"Yes, my King. That's what appeared on the radar, but it seemed to have moved quickly."

"It may have just been some Youma messing around and fighting, but do a perimeter check just in case. We need to be careful considering we have the Princess." The girls exchanged looks of worry.

"Of course, Endymion. I'll alert the other generals to be on their guard. Meanwhile, you ought to go see the... Youma situation. I do not think you instructed her on how to control them. That, and, they may not listen to her."

"...I'll go check. If you find anyone, make sure they can't leave. Now go, Zoicite."

The girls all waited for a moment before Venus looked out to see that both men were now gone.

"Whew... That was close..." She sighed.

"Um, didn't he just say that they sent Usagi to deal with a group of Youma...?" Mars had a horrified look on her face as the other all also shared the expression before quickly, but quietly moving to get out of the room.

The castle was quite big, as they soon learned, but it had a lot of places for an agile senshi to hide. Mercury worked fast to locate their princess in the castle before the youma had a chance to kill her.

* * *

Usagi watched in worry as the group of Youma at the door slowly grew with all of them sniffing at the door. They could sense the human energy and being creations of Metalia, they were to steal that energy.

Yet, the room was secured with a spell. Or so she was told by Kunzite, but she wasn't sure if she could believe it.

_"This would be only a little less scary if I could transform."_ She sighed before straightening herself out and making her way over. They noticed her smell and began hissing in annoyance and anger.

They were not very happy to see her since she had a reputation as a youma murderer. Not that she considered it murder, but that's how they saw it and she was well aware of it.

"Um... hello there... I need to ask you to stand away from the room... Please." Her shaky tone was evident and they all liked seeing her fear.

"Why should we? We're just trying to accomplish a goal." One youma in the back spoke up.

"I... I know you were made to steal energy from them, but you guys tend to... go too far." People haven't died, as far as she knew, but they were damn well close and those were the cases that usually pissed her off the most.

"We just wish to send them back with no life threatening complications..." She tried, although knowing they had no sense of sympathy for the beings of Earth.

"Fortunately for your sake, they had a barrier placed around it so we could not even get into the room if we really wanted." One sneered in her face

_"That's good." _She mentally sighed in relief since doing it physically would probably make them even more angry and, without any means of defense, that's the last thing she wanted to do.

"Be glad, girly..." A few moved to surround her, the auras of anger radiating in large waves.

"We could just pounce on you right now, in fact... It's not like you can defend yourself." Many Youma circled and laughed. Usagi, however, stood her ground.

"I'm not here for any trouble..." The blonde tried to reason peacefully.

"We are." One said getting threateningly close to Usagi's face.

"And it would be best that you step back." Endymion called out, making many of the Youmas jump and scurry off out of the area, some just staying, but backing away inc by inch.

Endymion had quite the dark aura radiating off of him as he looked very angry.

"You all have things to separately attend to and I would suggest getting on that." He eyed the monsters who still refused to move.

"Back away!"

The scouts jumped out and began throwing flames, chains, ice and lightning at anything and everything.

Youmas that remained hissed and moved, the attacks doing significant damage. They ran and hid into the shadows of the castle quickly to recover.

Endymion moved to grab Usagi, but was beaten by Jupiter and Mars.

"Back off, prick!" Mars threw down some of her flaming spiritual papers, bringing up a wall of flames as they pulled Usagi away.

"Come on, Usagi!" Venus and Mercury also took a hold of her.

"Girls, where-?" Usagi tried

They focused their engery to teleport out as fast as possible.

Endymion immediately put the flames out and watched the split second of a bright flash. She was gone again and he grew annoyed.

"Damn those Sailor Scouts..." He growled as the other generals appeared.

"My King..." Kunzite started, but he refused to continue.

"Head out into Tokyo soon. You are to use the Youmas to find her and bring her back to the castle. I will work on a sheild to keep those meddlesome Scouts out if they wver get a chance try this again." He was stern and his countenance was of anger.

They all exchanged looks of concern.

"Some need time to heal after the attack from the Guardians, My King..." Nephrite stated, but Endymion turned sharply towards them, causing them all to flinch.

"That doesn't matter. Just do as I say and hurry. I will not be pleased if it takes you more than a week. Even then, that's a very generous amount of time." His venomous tone was burned into their memories as they bowed and walked away to grab some Youmas to drag with them into the town.

"I hope that Serenity can bring him to his senses soon..." Zoicite muttered to Jadeite, who simply shook his head.

"Who knows? Lord knows what's going on in his mind." He responded with doubt. The others just nodded in agreement before they all split uo to search the castle.

* * *

**_Wack. Okay I'm working on these for no reason. Well, other than to finish these stories. In a school club, I'll be working to improve my writing. I hope it comes through on here lol. Anywho, hope y'all enjoyed!_**


End file.
